


When you say nothing at all

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris licks his lips a lot. Zach decides he'd like to lick them for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> For this (http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/1765.html?thread=2194149#t2194149) prompt at the trek_rpf_kink meme.

Zack would hate it, if he didn't love it so much.

Chris licks his lips. All the time. Before him, Zach had no idea there are so many ways to lick your lips; you can lick your lower lip, your upper lip, both of them, just the corners, suck it between your teeth to lick at it; you can swipe your tongue, run it slowly, just rub the tip into your upper lip, or you can spend five whole minutes with the tip of your tongue out of your mouth, rub it back and forth over your upper lip, and drive your best friend totally batty in the process.

And Chris was good at that. Both at the licking and at the driving-Zach-crazy. He even had figured out what he'd have to do to get a special kind of lick from Chris; if he threw him a little off-guard, changed topics in the middle of conversation, Chris would pause and lick his lower lip. If he managed to get Chris totally involved in a topic, to engage him deeply, and succeeded in claiming something totally controversial without seeming ridiculous (Chris would laugh, then, and not do anything else with his tongue) so Chris would counter with a small spoken essay on Why Zach Was Not Entirely Correct, he could lean back and watch Chris swipe his tongue over his upper lip whenever he took a breath. If he said something deeply philosophic or just anything that needed some thinking over for Chris, he'd get to see him suck or even gnaw at his lower lip, and if he said something informational, disclosed something Chris hadn't previously known about, Chris would listen attentively with the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth. Of course, all these gestures weren't exclusively for such an occurrence, and success wasn't guaranteed, but still. Zach was rather proud that he had managed to figure all that out, knew how to push Chris' buttons without him noticing, until he realised how obsessive he was behaving.

It happened right in the middle of a conversation on socks, of all things (Chris complained how hard it was to find the right ones that wouldn't roll up, slide down, get tight or inflexible after one washing, weren't too thick nor too thin, didn't get holes after only a couple of days and so on; Zach had never spent so much thought on socks in all his life); Chris was ranting on, frowning slightly, and did all things mentioned above. And Zach suddenly realised that he didn't not listen, but was certainly less immersed in the conversation then he should be, as Chris' best friend. Even if the topic was socks.

Actually, he wasn't immersed in the conversation at all. He registered what Chris said and would be able to recount his monologue, if necessary, but that was it—the main part of his brain was busy taking in the way Chris licked his lips, and wishing he could do it for him instead.

So he did.

It wasn't exactly planned an action. He just reached over and cupped the back of Chris' head, who blinked in confusion but had no time to react in any other way, for Zach was already leaning in and licking his lips for him. In something like astonished surprise, Chris opened his mouth but Zach didn't take it as an invitation; he simply continued to run the tip of his tongue over his lower lip, then his upper lip and back again, following the contours like he had seen Chris' tongue do so many other times. He didn't think, just felt the soft, warm texture, tasted the yet foreign taste of human that was Chris, and then he leaned in a fraction more to softly rub his own lips over Chris'. He felt a breath ghost over him, and then Chris' lips pushed into his and they bumped into each other, not quite kissing yet, and then Chris' tongue, that maddening red muscle that had driven Zach crazy so many times before, slid over his lips, hot and wet, then dipped into his mouth to rub against his own.

It was a slow, very sensual kiss; not those you saw in movies, more mashing than smashing. Zach could feel every nerve of his starting to tingle when their tongues slid against each other, when he could feel and taste Chris' breath, both warming and cooling, soothing. Their lips met as if they had countless times before, smoothly and perfect, and yet intermixed with the excitement of the first kiss that it was—but Zach was sure many more would come, especially when he felt one of Chris' hands tug at his collar to pull him closer.

And then Chris pushed him away, only a little but enough to make them part; he licked his own lips in the way that drove Zach insane, an intense expression on his face, and then his eyes fluttered open. There was vulnerability in them and a kind of shy excitement; not the shyness of someone who didn't know what was to come, but of someone who knew and couldn't await it. He was visibly eager, and when he saw that Zach took a breath and leaned in again. This time they came together open-mouthed, Chris tongue coming out to greet his even before their lips met; there was less slow exploration and more eager anticipation; the anticipation of someone who had gotten a taste of the wine and couldn't wait until he got more.

That was how it felt like, too. Zach cupped Chris' face with both hands, rubbed his thumbs over his cheekbones and then slid one hand down his neck, over his larynx; Chris made a noise similar to a muffled moan, and he felt its vibrations with the tips of his fingers, tasted it in Chris' mouth, couldn't help but return it as he pushed into Chris. In perfect synchrony, they shifted slightly without letting go; Chris slung one arm around Zach's neck and moulded his body into Zach's; Zach pulled one leg up and around Chris to get a more comfortable angle, and all the while their lips didn't part. They breathed the same air, imprinted each other's taste in the other's mouth, mashed into something new and exciting and wonderful.

Zach didn't know how long they kept doing this; just kissing without any pressure for something more, without the need to speak. When they pulled apart, it was only to look each other in the eye for one long moment, to look and to find, and then they moved back into each other.

Zach found he loved Chris' tick even more, now that he could take part in it.


End file.
